starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Star Wars Wiki:Nominaciones a artículo destacado
Los artículos destacados de la wiki son la representación de lo mejor que puede ofrecer Star Wars Wiki en español. NO es una forma de ensalzar tu personaje, nave o lo que sea favoritos. */Historia 2009 */Historia 2008 */Historia 2007 */Historia 2006 */Próximos */Potenciales Y, ¿qué es lo que hace a un artículo merecedor de ser destacado? Bien, hemos preparado una lista con lo necesario: ---- Un artículo debe… #…'tener una ortografía impecable.' #…estar bien escrito y detallado. #…ser imparcial, sin punto de vista. #…contener todas sus apariciones y fuentes. #…seguir el Manual de Estilo y las demás políticas de la wiki. #…permanecer estable durante el proceso de revisión, esto es, que no cambie significativamente de un día para otro y no sea objeto de ninguna guerra de ediciones. Esto no aplica si los cambios son para corregir objeciones, para revertir vandalismo o por protección como resultado de vandalismo. #…no contener ninguna tabla de necesidades (por ejemplo: más fuentes, expandir, etc). #…tener una introducción adecuada que resuma el artículo y pueda usarse en la página principal. #…tener el mínimo número posible de enlaces en rojo. Y ninguno en el resumen inicial del artículo. #…tener una información significativa de todas las fuentes, especialmente en las biografías de personajes. #…no haber sido destacado anteriormente en la Portada. Sin embargo, si por alguna razón un artículo ha perdido la calidad de destacado, sí puede recuperar su estatus. #…estar completamente referenciado. Ver Star Wars Wiki:Referencias para más información. #…tener todas sus citas e imágenes referenciadas. #…contener al menos una cita en el artículo; se requiere una cita que inicie el mismo. Sólo se podrá incluir una cita al comienzo de cada sección, aunque está permitido usarlas en el medio del artículo si así fuese necesario. #…incluir la sección de "personalidad y rasgos" en los artículos de personajes. #…incluir una sección de "poderes y habilidades" en todos los artículos de personajes que lo requieran, especialmente personajes sensibles a la Fuerza cuyos poderes y/o habilidades son descritos en las diversas fuentes. #…incluir un razonable número (sin llegar a ser excesivos) de imágenes de buena calidad si están disponibles. #…pasar la revisión de los Inquisidores. #…contar con al menos mil palabras, incluyendo la introducción y el "Entre bastidores", pero sin incluir citas, pies de foto, etc. Para más información sobre las características de un artículo destacado, ver Star Wars Wiki:¿Qué es un artículo destacado? Cómo nominar: #Antes de nada, comprobar que el artículo que quieres proponer no es ya artículo destacado. Téngase en cuenta que un artículo previamente destacado no podrá volver a verse en la portada, pero sí podrá recuperar el estatus de destacado si lo ha perdido. #Un usuario tiene derecho a nominar 2 artículos a la vez. Si uno de ellos se convierte en destacado, puede entonces nominar otro artículo. Esto es con el fin de que las objeciones a los artículos sean resueltas más rápidamente. #Un usuario sólo puede nominar si tiene más de 50 ediciones en el espacio principal de la Star Wars Wiki (artículos, plantillas, discusiones, foros). Las ediciones en páginas de usuario o discusiones de usuario no cuentan. Los artículos nominados por usuarios con menos de 50 ediciones serán eliminados de la lista de nominaciones, independientemente de su calidad; sin embargo, si estos artículos cumplieran con los requisitos, cualquier otro usuario puede nominarlos directamente. #Otros votarán sobre si el artículo es lo suficientemente bueno o no; en el caso de que no lo crean, se deberá detallar qué es lo que le falta (errores, estilo, organización, imágenes, importancia, fuentes). #Los partidarios del artículo (el nominador original y cualquier otro usuario que desee mejorar el artículo) entonces deberán ajustar el articulo hasta que los objetores vean que sus objeciones han sido razonablemente resueltas. Los objetores no están obligados a arreglar ellos mismos las objeciones, sin embargo pueden hacerlo si así lo desean. #Los Inquisidores se reservan el derecho de eliminar artículos de la votación si existen varias objeciones y votos en contra que no sean satisfechos en un periodo de un mes. Esto significa que los votos en contra sí pueden hacer que el artículo sea eliminado de la lista de nominaciones, aunque tenga uno o más votos a favor. #Para que un artículo se considere Destacado debe alcanzar por lo menos votos de 3 usuarios, sean Inquisidores o no, aunque se requiere por lo menos un voto Inquisidor. Cómo votar: #Antes de votar, asegúrate de haber leído completamente el artículo, y de haber detectado todo tipo de errores. #Después, compara el artículo con el criterio listado arriba y vota bien a favor o en contra dependiendo de lo que consideres más correcto. #Tu voto sólo será válido si tienes más de 50 ediciones en el espacio principal de la Star Wars Wiki (artículos, plantillas, discusiones, foros). Las ediciones en páginas de usuario o discusiones de usuario no cuentan. #Si votas en contra, por favor detalla las razones concretas de porque lo haces. Cita por favor, además, cuál de las reglas no cumple o el voto no será válido. #Todos los votos de los usuarios tienen la misma validez. No porque un usuario colabore más o menos que otro, sea más o menos conocido, tenga más o menos calidad en sus ediciones o cualquier otra distinción, su voto tendrá un peso específico diferente. Los votos de los Inquisidores son los únicos que son más importantes. #Como se menciona anteriormente, todas las objeciones deberán ser solucionadas por el nominador, los que apoyan la nominación, o cualquier usuario que desee mejorar el artículo, y se deberá tomar acción para satisfacer estas objeciones. Si un usuario tiene una objeción a algún artículo, solamente ese usuario puede tacharla hasta que el mismo usuario considere que su objeción está adecuadamente solucionada. Ningún otro usuario, incluyendo el autor o autores del artículo, puede tachar la objeción de alguien más. Los Inquisidores se reservan el derecho de tachar la objeción de algún usuario si ésta objeción no tiene relación con las características de un Artículo Destacado, por ejemplo "el personaje es poco conocido" o "la historia no ha sido publicada en español". #Un usuario que se arrepienta de su objeción, que considere que se equivocó al objetar o que no considere que ésta sea un impedimento para que el artículo sea destacado, puede borrar o tachar esa objeción. En este caso es recomendable comentarle al autor o autores del artículo que ya no es necesario que arreglen la objeción. #Una vez que el artículo tenga 1 voto de Inquisidor y 2 votos de usuarios a favor y no tenga objeciones o votos en contra de Inquisidores, será añadido a la lista y oficialmente será un "artículo destacado". #Recuerda además añadir en el comienzo de cada artículo nominado. Cada día 1 y 15 de mes, los artículos votados como destacados serán colocados en la Portada, marcándolos con la plantilla . Formato de nominación: ''(Nombre completo del artículo) *'Nominado por': ''(Usuario que nomina) *'Proyecto': (Si forma parte de algún WikiProyecto) *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': (Algún comentario al respecto de la nominación) *'FA en la Wookieepedia': (Si es un Featured Article en la Wookieepedia o no) *'Resultado': (Resultado final) (0 Inq/0 usuario/0 total) (Número total de votantes a favor) *'A favor' (Usuarios a favor) *'En contra' (Usuarios en contra. Es indispensable poner las razones ''específicas por las que el usuario está en contra). *'Comentarios''' (Comentarios generales de los usuarios y respuestas generales del nominador) __TOC__ Artículos propuestos [[Rescate en el Tranquilidad|Rescate en el Tranquilidad]] *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': Parte del WikiProyecto: The Clone Wars *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Al fin un evento de parte mía... *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' :Jedabak se va a tardar revisando esto *''Infobox'' #"El Virrey Nute Gunray liberado": una frase sin verbo primario? #"Capitán 41": no es el rango correcto. "41° capitán": tampoco es correcto. #"Súper droides de combate B2": super no lleva acento. :He visto la castellanización, y es con tilde. 00:55 1 ene 2010 (UTC) :Seguramente es uno de esos "Grandes Éxitos de las Traducciones" como Halcón Milenium, padawano, Maestro de Jedi y Lucas Trotacielos. Que sea traducción oficial en algún lado no quiere decir que sea correcto, pues según la RAE la palabra correcta es super. "Súper" por tanto es falta de ortografía, y por tanto el artículo no cumple con el criterio 1 de los ADs, estar bien escrito y detallado.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:18 4 ene 2010 (UTC) :Pues te diré algo: yo jamás había visto esas traducciones. De hecho, no me sorprendería si las hubieras inventado para contradecirme y ya. Si no te gusta la quito y punto, pero es correcto, y por la RAE, aunque tú digas que todo eso es rancio. Por otro lado, si dices que si es traducción oficial en un sitio pero no es necesariamente correcto, entonces, ¿por qué no dijiste eso con el famoso "Yo y mi fuente"? ¿O acaso la RAE de la imaginación aceptó ese uso indiscriminado y vulgar de la gramática también? Si es una castellanización, se supone, sigue las reglas ortográficas del Castellano. Oh, ya lo olvidaba, aquí no somos enciclopédicos porque de lo contrario seríamos rancios también. 01:05 4 ene 2010 (UTC) :Ja, bien jugado, pero tú fuiste quien justificó algo en una ocasión según las reglas de la RAE, por eso lo puse así, para que vieras que no era capricho mío y era una objeción fundamentada ya que veo que le tienes respeto a la RAE. Mi opinión de que la RAE es rancia, no se adapta a los tiempos y enfatiza el español de España en detrimento del español de Latinoamérica persiste y persistirá hasta que cambien sus políticas. Lo de "Yo y mi fuente" no es un nombre incorrecto al lado de nombres correctos (como "Súperdroide" al lado de "super droide), es una cita textual y ahí no entra la RAE ni nada, se debe mantener tal cual sin importar si tiene aberrantes faltas a la gramática (como este ejemplo). Lo de que somos enciclopédicos y todo eso, en este caso opté por preferir una traducción oficial ortográficamente correcta a una traducción oficial ortográficamente incorrecta, dime cuál es mi error, pues la buena ortografía es parte esencial de los ADs. Finalmente, las traducciones: Halcón Milenium fue del primer doblaje mexicano de ESB, padawano es de la novelización española de TPM, Maestro de Jedi es del primer subtitulaje mexicano de ESB y el infame Lucas Trotacielos es de un viejísimo doblaje español que entre otras salvajadas tradujo a Chewbacca como Mascatabaco (y Chewie como Masca), así como el clásico Arturito para R2-D2. No las inventé yo, tengo imaginación pero no tan grotesca...--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 01:42 4 ene 2010 (UTC) :Por eso precisamente prefiero el redoblaje perfecto y conciso. Justamente, pero jamás me imaginé ese tipo de cosas. Artoo-Deetoo, lo dicen, pero no me parece mal que lo vuelvan latino con "Arturito". Como te dije, jamás las había escuchado, y menos mal; sólo espero que cuando vea los términos en inglés o en español no llegue eso a mi mente otra vez... Por otro lado, ya te había comentado lo de "Yo y mi fuente", que me parece algo sumamente... Sólo se le equivalen en traducción "Guerras Clon" y "Soldados clon". Justamente, dices que es oficial, y luego yo no dije nada. Por cierto, lo de "Súper" (el tema principal) nunca lo había visto en traducciones oficiales, porque nunca había visto una traducción que hablara de los droides de la CSI. Bueno, claro, uno puede oírlo, pero eso garantiza la tilde y no la pronunciación aguda. Como te dije, lo cambio y ya. Con respecto a lo de Mascatabaco... Seguro esos dobladores eran fans de Star Trek. :PD: A la RAE deberíamos respetarla todos, ¿verdad? 02:50 4 ene 2010 (UTC) :Hay una traducción que se te olvida "Cuña Antillana" para Wedge Antilles. 18:07 6 ene 2010 (UTC) :Bleaaaggghhh!--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:56 23 ene 2010 (UTC) *''Intro'' #"A mediados del 22 ABY": incorrecto, eso implica que los eventos ocurrieron a la mitad del año (entre nuestro 'mayo' y nuestro 'agosto' en equivalente Star Wars). Como TCW ha causado desastres en la cronología establecida, nadie sabe cuándo ocurrió exactamente en el 22 ABY. #"Gunray debía ser llevado": frase incorrecta, iba a. "Gunray iba desde el Destructor Estelar Tranquilidad a Coruscant, para ser juzgado,": muchas comas. #"desde el Destructor Estelar Tranquilidad a Coruscant": incorrecto, immplica que el Tranquility era el punto de partida. #", para enfrentar un juicio, por la": redacción confusa. #"Una vez los droides de combate ": falta un conector. #"escapando del Destructor Estelar en una cápsula de escape": redundante. #"al vehículo que huía": eso no se entiende. Vessel no es "vehículo". *''Preludio'' #"A mediados del 22 ABY": ver arriba. #"senadores Padmé Amidala y Onaconda Farr de la República Galáctica": debe especificarse que los senadores son de la República antes de decir sus nombres. #"supervizar": falta de ortografía. #"su esposa secreta" en otra nominación había comentado que esto se oía muy, muy raro. #"envió a su pádawan, la Comandante Jedi Ahsoka Tano, protegerla del peligro potencial": no se entiende. #"Venator en espera, Tranquilidad, mediante un crucero clase Consular": mala redacción. "para escoltar al virrey al Tranquilidad, un Destructor Estelar clase Venator, a través de un crucero clase Consular": rebuscado "a través de un" no se entiende para nada. #"también conocido como Tyranus": eso no es lo que dice la Wookiee. #"pero aunque Sidious dudó de sus habilidades": de quién, Dooku o Ventress? #"súper droides de combate B2": ver arriba. Hay varias menciones de esto en el artículo que deben ser cambiadas. #"atacaron a los soldados clones": escuadrón es singular. #"plantaría explosivos": quién? #"Una vez estuviera dañado el Tranquilidad": falta un conector. #"pago sustentable": sustentable no significa lo que implicas. *'' Infiltrándose en el Tranquilidad'' #"Mientras las Jedi comenzaban a interrogar a Gunray ": tiempo verbal incorrecto. #"coraza" es armadura individual, no de una nave. #"tomaron cobertura detrás de varias cajas de los droides de combate ": se entiende que los droides de combate venían en cajas. #"los droides atacaron los superados clones": se entiende que los clones habían sido derrotados antes de que los droides los atacaran. #"Robando el comunicador del soldado": tiempo verbal incorrecto. Procura evitar el gerundio siempre que puedas. "Habiendo robado" sigue siendo gerundio. Opta por lo simple y obvio. #"Mientras tanto, Tano se quedó con Argyus para vigilar a Gunray mientras Unduli y Gree iban a ayudar a los soldados clones que luchaban contra los droides": dos veces "mientras" suena repetitivo. #"En otra parte, súper droides de combate marchaban a través de uno de los corredores del Destructor Estelar, enfrentándose a seis soldados de la Compañía Verde restantes": tiempos verbales incorrectos. :Esta en particular me costó, sin embargo la hice lo mejor posible. 19:05 4 ene 2010 (UTC) :Falta aún "enfrentándose".--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:56 23 ene 2010 (UTC) #"Mientras Argyus recibía noticia de que el enemigo había sido eliminado y se dirigía a informárselo a Tano": tiempos verbales incorrectos. Eso quedó bastante bien, simple y claro. #"y golpeó a dos Comandos Senatoriales que operaban la estación de control del Tranquilidad y cayeron inconscientes": mala redacción. "operando" es incorrecto, como lo tenías antes estaba bien. #"armadura de hombro": estaba hecha de un hombro? #"Escapando": otra vez un gerundio. "Cuando logró escapar de su duelo con Tano": se entiende que intentó escapar de la poderosa Tano y lo logró con mucho esfuerzo, cuando no fue así. #"se lanzaba hacia el virrey": eso se oye muy gracioso. "Mientras la pádawan llegaba y se embestía contra el virrey": la frase es sumamente poco clara y no refleja lo que ocurrió ni lo que dice la Wookiee. "Mientras la pádawan llegaba y corría hacia el virrey": lo que dice la Wookiee es 'slashed'. Vi el episodio sólo una vez, así que no recuerdo lo que pasó, pero si Ahsoka atacó al virrey se debe especificar eso, y si no lo atacó se puede decir "llegó corriendo" o algo así. #"dentro de la celda detención": falta un conector ahí. #"Corriendo": otro gerundio. #"desactivo": falta de ortografía. #"Ventress luchó contra ambas Jedi de una vez": suena como si se hubiera aburrido de luchar contra ellas individualmente, y estuviera impaciente por irse de ahí. #"Unduli le ordenó a la Acólita Oscura rendirse": rebuscado. :Ya está todo arreglado. 19:05 4 ene 2010 (UTC) *''Duelo en la sala del motor'' #El título menciona un motor, y en el texto se menciona motor''es'' en plural. #"en la explosión resultante" con. #"perdían su equilibrio": tiempo verbal incorrecto, y su equilibrio? #"esquivando varios ataques con espada de luz ejecutados a su cabeza": rebuscado. #"Aunque" no es necesario. #"Revisando": gerundio #"se fue a combatir a Ventress": falta algo que sí sale en la Wookiee. "combatir a Ventress, sola": rebuscado, invierte el orden de Ventress y sola para que se escuche mucho mejor. #"Siguiendo" es gerundio, pero ene ste caso está bien empleado. #"ambos": se supone que son mujeres, a menos que me equivoque. #"Unduli comentó la versión burda del estilo de pelea de Ventress": rebuscado. :Bueno, así lo tradujeron en el episodio. Perdí valioso tiempo viéndolo doblado. 22:47 6 ene 2010 (UTC) :Aunque 'burdo' definitivamente se oye ridículo, como una típica traducción forzada, la frase completa sigue siendo rebuscada.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:56 23 ene 2010 (UTC) #"adversario": tal vez entonces Ventress no es mujer... #"con fuera renovada": falta una letra. #"emplearon empujones de la Fuerza contra la otra": hay formas más cortas de decir esto. #"soltaron la energía y cayeron de espaldas": no se entiende por qué pasó eso. #"empjó" #"Mientras Unduli caía y perdía su espada de luz": tiempos verbales incorrectos. *''Traición y escape'' #"dos compañeros Comandos Senatoriales": eso se ve muy forzado. "Coamandos Senatoriales colegas": invierte el orden para que se escuche mejor. Y co''a''mandos. #"Enfrentándose": gerundio. #"forzó al clon a tomar cobertura del fuego próximo": sumamente rebuscado. #"disparaban tiros láser": es más entendible intercambianban disparos. #"Recibiendo la noticia de la traición de Argyus de Gree": hay que reescribir para que quede más claro. #"Con la intención de": todo eso puede ser reemplazado con para. #"Voltéandose, Unduli cortó el proyectil": rebuscado. :Nuevamente corregido. 22:41 6 ene 2010 (UTC) #"De un tiro, Gree le quitó el bláster a Argyus": no se entiende que lo que hizo Gree fue dispararle directamente al blaster para que lo dejara caer. #"empujó a Gunray al soldado": hacia. #"Gree empujó al virrey a un lado": ya usaste 'empujar' en la frase anterior, usa un sinónimo para que no se vea repetitivo. #"quitarle el bláster de su mano y su casco con una patada": no se entiende bien. #"refiriéndose a su lealtad con la República": nada que ver con la Wookiee. :Esta no supe cómo traducirla. 14:59 24 ene 2010 (UTC) #"en su cabeza": la cabeza. #"burlándose de que el clon sólo pensaba en su lealtad a la República": aunque no se oye tan mal, queda poco clara. #"De vuelta a la sala del motor": ¿no eran motores? Y con eso de "de vuelta" parece que eres el narrador del episodio, algo poco enciclopédico. Los artículos no deben leerse como un episodio, con cortes de edición entre una escena y otra, sino como un 'todo' fluido. En fin, con reemplazar 'de vuelta...' con 'En' quedaría arreglado. :Deberías decírselo a Tom Kane para que deje las payasadas en las aperturas de los capítulos. 14:59 24 ene 2010 (UTC) #"tomaron ventaja al avanzar hacia Ventress": no es lo que dice la Wookiee. #"darles terreno": más bien 'cederles'. #"pelea con los Jedi": otra vez, son mujeres. #"dándose impulso de un reactor a un ducto de ventilación": ???? #"clase Consular": Consular debe estar en cursiva. #"en el hangar inferior". falta el verbo antes de eso. #"Robando una cápsula para sí misma, Ventress se fue del Tranquilidad": eso debe reescribirse correctamente. #"podían ver": pudieron. *''Consecuencias'' #"Argyus exigió crédito por la misión": rebuscado. #"a través de una holotransmisión": por medio de. :La verdad me parece que usando eso, se entiende que Gunray escapó por un holograma. 14:59 24 ene 2010 (UTC) #"Argyus y el virrey usaron": No es el tiempo verbal correcto. #"Unduli alertó al Maestro Kit Fisto y a su flota, la cual había estado cerca de la posición de Gunray, de seguir la señal del virrey y recapturarlo": poco claro. #"informó del progreso": el progreso de qué? no es lo que dice la Wookiee. #"revalorar los poderes del general: cuáles poderes? Grievous no tiene poderes. Eso está en la Wookiee, pero no es correcto. :¿Cómo que no? ¿Te parece poco ser el Comandante en Jefe de todo el Ejército Separatista? 14:59 24 ene 2010 (UTC) #"engañar a Fisto": No es el tiempo verbal correcto. #"Una vez los Jedi entraron": falta una palabra de enlace. #"Grievous les dio caza como deporte": rebuscado. #"dándole la oportunidad a Dooku de repasar las habilidades de Grievous": rebuscado. Eso es todo. Me tardé porque tiene muchos errores, y para un artículo de ese tamaño fue muy aburrido revisarlo.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:56 23 ene 2010 (UTC) :Bueno, al punto. Sé que no es el mejor episodio (véase Cargo of Doom), y que es muy aburrido, sobre todo por Ventress y todo eso, además los Jedi si se dejan vencer de una forma tan tonta. Una Maestra como Unduli era capaz de vencerla con los ojos vendados y un bate de Baseball por espada láser; pero en fin, era el único artículo de un suceso de TCW que yo tenía totalmente listo. Fíjate que tiene muchos menos errores que pudiera tener su versión anterior... o cualquiera de mis viejas nominaciones. 14:59 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Conan Antonio Motti *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': Imperium *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí. *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Un gran logro personal este nominación. No ha sido un artículo fácil, y como han notado llevo buen tiempo trabajando en él. Para aquellos que tienen las dudas, siéntanse libres de oír las citas del redoblaje latino de la TO; ya que están disponibles en audio, y todos los términos que ahí aparecen son de éste. Adelante con las objeciones. *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' :Se ve bien, yo creo que este fin de semana tendré tiempo de revisar aunque sea una parte.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:34 3 mar 2010 (UTC) :Jedabak el Bárbaro *''Intro'' #"Su falta de fe resulta molesta": No digo que no sea versión oficial, pero me parece que pudiera haber otra donde disturbing sea mejor traducida. :Es una cita oficial, como dije, es del redoblaje que me gusta mucho y no quisiera cambiarla. Además, si fuera por eso también hubiésemos corregido otras cosas en el pasado, y creo que se entiende el mensaje. 22:59 17 mar 2010 (UTC) #"Proveniente de una rica y poderosa familia": Estrictamente no está mal, pero también podría quedar originario #"Imperial, adquiriendo rápidamente el poder dentro de las líneas de la Armada Imperial": Esa frase es confusa, y tal como está escrita no requiere la coma #"inicialmente en su carrera": más claro: al principio/a inicios #"Para 0 ABY": usualmente escribimos para '''el' X ABY'' #"battlestation" no es "estación de combate", si no sería combatstation ::Es traducción oficial del redoblaje. 23:04 17 mar 2010 (UTC) ::Si estuviera en una cita no habría tanto problema, pero es una de tantas traducciones incorrectas que pueden ser sustituidas por traducciones correctas.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:25 17 mar 2010 (UTC) ::A mí no me parece una traducción incorrecta, y es oficial, ¿no? Además, si quieres puedo buscar una cita, o tú mismo puedes ver la película en español si es tan complicada la cosa. 23:31 17 mar 2010 (UTC) ::Es incorrecta por simple gramática.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:51 25 mar 2010 (UTC) ::Yo he visto en muchísimas traducciones a cuando se refieren a "battle" "combate", y creo que es mucho más popular que "batalla" que a decir verdad, yo solamente he visto en el doblaje de TCW latino, porque en las películas dicen "droides de combate". No veo donde está el embrollo, y quisiera decirte que uno de mis propósitos al crear este artículo es que, debido a que pertenece a la Trilogía Original, quisiera que tuviera todas las traducciones del doblaje que vi durante toda mi vida, que no es malo para nada y que recomiendo al cien por ciento. Sé que puede parecer fastidioso, pero creo que mi punto de vista es muy cierto. Seguramente tú también habrás tenido experiencia similar con una traducción que te guste mucho, y como sea la que has visto desde tan temprana edad quisieras conservarla. Mira por ejemplo, yo (y seguramente tú también, y muchos de nosotros aquí) he encontrado a varios fans que sólo conocen la Nuva Trilogía, o simplemente TCW, o aun peor, sólo LEGO. Creo que es importante conservar las traducciones de la película para que cuando una persona la haya visto y lea el artículo con emoción se sienta identificado; por no decir que este doblaje en particular ha sido muy apartado y quedado de alguna forma "en el olvido", aunque fue rescatado por TNT, eso es cierto. En la película dicen "estación de combate, "estación espacial", e incluso "estación acorazada", pero aparte de eso nada más. 21:22 29 mar 2010 (UTC) #"Motti tenía la misma confianza en sí mismo y en la Estrella de la Muerte": dónde quedó el remained? "No obstante, Motti seguía confiando en sí mismo y en la Estrella de la Muerte": forma verbal incorrecta. #"con la muerte de Motti": es un final de oración muy escueto, faltan verbos o algo para que no parezca una simple nota al pie. *''Servicio Imperial'' #"nació de una familia poderosa e influyente": poco claro, me parece que se te olvidó alguna palabra por ahí "descendía": rebuscado #"19 ABY, Motti": no es necesaria la coma #"un rango mayor que el de Helaw": lo correcto es al de #"0 ABY, Motti": no es necesaria la coma #"ya habiendo adquirido el rango de almirante, sirviendo a bordo de la Estrella de la Muerte, nueva superarma del Imperio que se construía sobre Despayre": muchas comas + muchos gerundios = frase confusa #"ambos dudarían mutuamente de su competencia": no se entiende bien #"estación de combate": igual #"Había itentado": Él había i''n''tentado #"haría su ascenso al poder": se puede hacer más claro #"Mientras Tarkin viajaba a la Estrella de la Muerte desde su planeta natal, Eriadu, a bordo de un transporte T-4a clase Lambda, piloteado por su esclavo mon calamari, Ackbar, la nave sufrió una emboscada por parte de cazas ala-Y de la Alianza Rebelde, que habían sido contactados por Ackbar, quien se libró de su amo": demasiadas comas. Además el nombre de cierta nave no está capitalizado, error que habías cometido antes en una nominación a AB sigue habiendo muchas comas, pero la más importante es la que va antes de Ackbar, totalmente innecesaria #"Sin embargo, antes de que las ala-Y pudieran destruir la cápsula de escape en la que Tarkin intentó huir, el Destructor Estelar de Motti salió del hiperespacio, mientras Motti llevó a cabo la tarea de escoltar de vuelta a Tarkin, yendo contra los deseos del Gran Moff": otra vez muchas comas y falta de capitalización de una nave "mientras el almirante llevaba a cabo la tarea de escoltar de vuelta a Tarkin, yendo contra los deseos del Gran Moff": sumamente confuso #"con la Estrella de la Muerte cerca de su etapa de culminación": muy rebuscado #"contándole la historia": y le contó #"pandilla de piratas": banda de piratas #"asesinando a Pojo": y mató a #"había más posibilidad de tener fallas": más posibilidades/mayor posibilidad #"Motti se vio a sí mismo divagando sobre el punto de Helaw": rebuscado "Wonder" no es "divagar" :Ya que el artículo es largo, para facilitar la revisión esperaré a que estas objeciones sean corregidas o argumentadas para pasar a la siguiente parte del artículo. ::Revisado. 23:25 17 mar 2010 (UTC) :::Faltan cosillas.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:51 25 mar 2010 (UTC) :::Corregido. 22:03 29 mar 2010 (UTC) Radd Minker *'Nominado por': Jedabak *'Proyecto': ''Fate of the Jedi'' *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí. *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Es un artículo pequeño y de un personaje de escasa importancia, pero bueno, así es la cosa y la Wookieepedia aplaude este tipo de artículos sobre temas inconsecuentes que logran ser FAs. Y hay cientos. Y los habrá aquí... ja! *'Resultado': (1 Inq/0 usuarios/0 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Cantina de Ciudad Alta *'Nominado por': Holayo *'Proyecto': Ninguno *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí. *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Es un fantástico articulo en el cual Revan consiguió gran prestigio y de vital importancia para los artículos de KotOR. Cada detalle cuidado al máximo. *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' # Jedabak *'Comentarios' :La última nominación siempre va hasta el final. Pensé que era obvio.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:07 13 mar 2010 (UTC) :Jedabak fan de las cantinas Antes de revisar cualquier cosa, hay varios detalles escenciales que no tiene este artículo: *No tiene interwiki *No tiene la tabla de información *No tiene referencias *Tiene muchas partes que no están escritas en pasado *Tiene una redacción muy mala *Las citas están mal traducidas *Tiene varias frases que no están en el artículo original y son poco relevantes, absurdas, están mal escritas y en general no tienen cabida en un artículo nominado a AD. Todo esto se tiene que corregir en una semana a partir de hoy 23 de marzo del 2009. Si para el 30 de marzo no está corregido, el artículo será eliminado de las nominaciones por no cumplir, entre otras cosas, con por lo menos los cinco primeros requisitos de las artículos nominados a AD.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:15 24 mar 2010 (UTC) Batalla de Bothawui (Segunda; Gran Guerra Galáctica) *'Nominado por': Jedabak *'Proyecto': ''The Old Republic'' *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí. *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Si fuera una película, se llamaría "4084" *'Resultado': (1 Inq/0 usuarios/0 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Armand Isard *'Nominado por': KSK *'Proyecto': ''Imperium''?? *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí. *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Escrito por Zeist Antilles y recuperado por Owen Stryker *'Resultado': (1 Inq/0 usuarios/0 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Crueya Vandron *'Nominado por': KSK *'Proyecto': ''Imperium''?? *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí. *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Totalmente azuleado. *'Resultado': (1 Inq/0 usuarios/0 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Ishin-Il-Raz *'Nominado por': KSK *'Proyecto': ''Imperium''?? *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí. *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': *'Resultado': (1 Inq/0 usuarios/0 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios'